You Promised
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Another prologue to 'Keith.' When Nick's wife goes too far, what conscequences will the con man have to pay? Rated T: language. WARNING: this has a spoiler to my story Keith, so please, read that first.


**_This is another a prologue to my story 'Keith.' This time instead of Ellis, this is based on Nick's past, before the other story starts. Left4Dead 2 and it's characters belong to Valve, and i own nothing else you recognize in this. flashbacks are written in italics. _WARNING: this story has major spoilers to 'Keith', so i strongly suggest you read what I have of that first. Please.**

Nick hated this. All of it. The zombies, the killing, and especially ruining his $3,000 Armani suit with guts and gore. The displeased man walked into the safe room's kitchen, turning the sink's handles. Nick held his once white blazer under the running water that began to spill from the fosset. Sighing, he thought back to just a few weeks ago. He wanted so badly for everything to return to the way it had been. The money, the cars, the gambling...these were all things he missed dearly. But the thing he desired to hold the most was no item or currency... Nick craved to see her sparkling green eyes one last time.

_He lounged in a light green button down shirt and white pants on his long black couch, watching the poker game on television. __Smoke filled the air as Nick's lips curled around a slim white cigarette, and exhaling its poisons. This relieved him to no end. _Smoking was his way to cope with everything. Especially **her**. The clicking of stilettos grew closer as Nick groaned, knowing the all too familiar shit storm that was about to come down onto him. And there she stood, tapping the tip of her tall, black high heels on the hardwood floor. Nick stared at his wife with a bored look upon his face. Her bleach blonde hair shined in the light as she crossed her arms at her husband. She wore a bright red dress that exaggerated her form, showing off her $8,000 breasts. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed at Nick as she pursed her lipstick lined lips.

_"What?" Nick sneered, shooting her a look that told her how agitated he was. The blonde shook her head slightly, irritating Nick even more. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for Yavonne?!" he asked loudly, making her face turn red with anger._

_"You shut off my damn credit card, **again**!" Yavonne kept her death stare fixated on her husband. Nick leaned forward._

_"Uh, yea? And?" he gazed at the blonde, sucking in more smoke. She huffed, stomping her foot like a child would._

_"And how am I supposed to buy a coat if I have no money?!" Nick's wife got on his last nerve. He remembered, back when they had first met. She never acted this way, and now all she cared about was money, clothes, and being a cheating slut. Nick rested his face in his palms._

_"And how are we supposed to buy groceries if you keep spending the money on stupid shit?! Besides, I just bought you a coat for your birthday last weekend." Nick may have been a gambling man, but he knew how to separate work from the home...something Yavonne didn't. Oh wait, that's right. She didn't work. She was a lazy, nagging bitch. _

_"I hate that coat! I want a new one!" She whimpered shrilly, stomping her stilettos once more. Just then, a little girl came rumbling down the steps, bouncing right in front of Nick. She was a small and adorable seven year old. Her hair was long and brown, straight as a bone as it hung past her shoulders. Tiny freckles lined her cheeks and across the bridge of her tiny nose. The grin plastered on her face accentuated her cheek's dimples, making Nick forget his troubles. _

_"Look Daddy! I made you a picture!" The auburn haired girl smiled, handing Nick the coloring. Resting his cigarette in his ashtray, he took it into his hands. The con man had forgotten of his wife for the moment, and stared. It was a brightly colored drawing of Nick and his daughter, Jenna. Nick felt a smile creep across his face as he looked back at his little girl._

_"This is great baby, I love it!" Nick shot her a toothy grin, which made Jenna's green eyes light up. Right as Nick was about to hand the coloring back to his daughter, Yavonne snatched it away, tearing it in two. _

_"Your father and I are talking. LEAVE." She radiated hatred as Jenna's emerald eyes began to well with tears, frozen in her spot. Nick was flabbergasted, about to explode on Yavonne. _

_"YAVONNE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nick shouted, crouching down next to the shaking Jenna. "It's okay baby, don't cry." Nick pulled his child forward, taking her into a tight embrace. Her sniffed cries broke the con man's heart as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away, Jenna wiped her tears. Yavonne rolled her stone eyes, infuriated._

_"What did I just say?! LEAVE YOU BRAT!" The blonde scolded, shoving the small girl onto the ground...hard. She then rolled the destroyed coloring into a ball and chucked it at the whimpering girl cruley. Nick's face burned as he shot up, smacking Yavonne across her makeup covered cheek. Gasping, the woman was pinned against the living room wall in a matter of seconds. _

_"If you EVER lay a hand on my angel again, I will fucking kill you." Nick's face held a serious look, one with an intensity Yavonne had never seen before. Her eyes were big with fright as Nick's strong hands gripped her forearms tightly. Nick glanced back at Jenna, who stood in fear. "Go to your room baby I'll come up in a minute." Nick gently ordered as the small girl complied, racing up the stairs. He turned his attention back to Yavonne, who was still in utter shock. Her husband had ever hit her before, but under the circumstances, Nick thought he had ever right to strike that bitch down. Finally letting her go, she ran off to the kitchen, and out of Nick's sight. He slowly walked up the stairs. He wondered why Yavonne had hated their sweet little girl like she had. Maybe it was because when Nick had gotten her pregnant, she pleaded him to let her abort it, which Nick completely disagreed on. It was a wonder that two faced wife of his had not gone out and done it behind his back anyway. Finding Jenna's door, Nick knocked. _

_"Y-yes?" She answered, sounding frightened. _

_"It's me baby." Nick's eyebrows turned up, feeling sorry for his little angel. As he pushed the door open, he walked into Jenna's bright pink room. It was filled with every toy you could possibly ever imagine a little girl wanted. Jenna sat, curled up with the small white teddy bear Nick had gotten her for Valentine's Day last year. He took a seat on her soft bed and pulled her close once more. "I am so sorry she did that baby. I will never, ever let her do that agian. You hear me?" he promised her, petting the back of her long brown hair. Tears ran down her young complexion as she gazed up at her father, her big green eyes shaking. _

_"You promise?" She asked, sounding dishevled. Nick kissed her forehead lightly._

_"With all of my heart." _

Nick leaned against the graffiti ridden safe room wall, sliding down to the cold cement floor. He remembered the last time he saw Jenna. A week after the incident had happened with his wife and his daughter, police had shown up at their door. The two officers explained that Yavonne had told them Nick was hitting on her, and showed them her arms. Bruises. The results of Nick's pinning her against the wall.

_"Sir, were gonna have to ask you to step back." One of the police officers pushed Nick back as he scrambled to follow his wife and daughter. She had court orders of permission to take custody of Jenna, and leave. Nick watched as Yavonne snatched up Jenna's frail hand, shoving her into the backseat of the porshe. The officer could not hold Nick any longer, as he ran to the now moving car. Jeanna's hands pressed against the window as she mouthed the words,_

_"You promised."_


End file.
